Mr. Trick
Mr. Trick was a rather young vampire and the leading minion of Kakistos and, later, Mayor Wilkins. Biography Early life Not much was known about Mr. Trick's origin or actual age, but it was safe to assume that he was around during the time of racial segregation, once quipping to the Mayor, "If this is the part where you tell me that I don't fit in here in your quiet little neighborhood, you can just skip it. 'Cause, see, that got old long before I became a vampire, if you know what I saying.""Homecoming" Given that he refers to himself as a "modern vampire" during his introductory episode, it could be assumed that he is less than a hundred years-old, since this age-range is typically considered "young" for a vampire in the Buffyverse."Faith, Hope & Trick" Working for Kakistos In late 1998, Mr. Trick arrived at Sunnydale in a limo with his master, Kakistos, to hunt down the Slayer Faith Lehane. Unlike Kakistos, who was driven by bloodlust and killer instinct, Mr. Trick was an innovator who enjoyed comfort and preferred not to get his hands dirty. He abandoned his master to meet his demise at the hands of Faith Lehane and Buffy Summers because he considered Kakistos retrograde and "cheap". SlayerFest '98 After Kakistos's death, Mr. Trick relocated at a mansion where he arranged and hosted "SlayerFest '98", assembling a group of competitors, human and demon alike, each of whom gambled a large amount of money for the chance to hunt down and kill Buffy and Faith (having never seen Faith, the assassins mistook Cordelia Chase for the second Slayer). Working for the Mayor In the middle of the contest, Trick was taken by police and drafted into serving Mayor Richard Wilkins as the leader of his vampire minions. As part of a plot to obtain the tribute that Wilkins required to pay the demon Lurconis, Trick hired magic-user Ethan Rayne. Even though Ethan was able to cause a distraction by feeding nearly every adult in Sunnydale cursed chocolate bars which provided him with the chance to gather enough infants as Lurconis' food, the tribute was ruined when Buffy killed Lurconis before it could devour the infants. Even though Trick managed to survive the encounter, he was put into deep water with the Mayor."Band Candy" Deputy Mayor Allan Finch then later had him arrange a "welcoming committee" when Spike returned to Sunnydale, consisting of a large group of Spike's former vampire lackeys."Lovers Walk" Death In 1999, while Mr. Trick initially acted as Wilkins' middle-man, assisting him in the beginning of his Ascension,"Bad Girls" he later went on to be his personal hit man, which eventually proved to be his undoing. After Finch's death at the hands of Faith, Trick led a small team of vampires to personally eliminate Buffy and Faith at the Sunnydale Docks under the Mayor's orders. He managed to injure Buffy and had her at his mercy by choking her with his tie, but as he gloated that he would now taste the Slayer's blood, he was then staked through the back by Faith. Hours later, Mr. Trick's position was filled by Faith herself."Consequences" Personality Unlike his ancient master, Mr. Trick was a modernist technophile at heart. He considered time-honored customs like hunting outdated, enjoying the amenities of modern occidental life, such as fast food employees, pizza delivery boys and human traffic to obtain victims, as well as money. Mr. Trick was pragmatic, abandoning his master Kakistos, and paying Ethan Rayne for his services despite the tribute being ruined, considering Ethan a resource and not wanting to "burn that bridge." He was also a master manipulator, preferring to remain behind the scenes and letting others do the fighting for him. He also mentioned enjoying Marmaduke because "Nobody can tell Marmaduke what to do. That's my kinda dog"."Bad Girls" Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by K Todd Freeman. *Freeman originally auditioned for the role of Spike which later went to James Marsters. Appearances ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' References fr:Mr. Trick Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Minions Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Big Bads